Lost in New York
by StevenRogers1920
Summary: Bucky, being older than Steve, decides that he gets to drive. Does that mean that he knows where he is going? Of course not! This is a simple and hopefully humorous dialog highlighting Steve and Bucky's friendship.


Lost in New York

"I'm not lost, okay? I don't get lost. Ever."

"I know, Bucky. How about you take this next left coming up? I'm pretty sure…"

"It's not my fault that they've rearranged everything since I was last in Manhattan."

"Queens. We're in Queens."

"That's what I meant."

"_Left_, I said left, not… okay, it doesn't matter, we can take the next one..."

"I am trained to know my exact coordinates at all times. I am completely oriented in my geographical position and if the streets won't cooperate…"

"_Traffic lights_, Bucky… Look, just let me drive, Buck."

"No, Steve, no. I can take down entire military bases in a couple of hours, I think that I can drive a car."

"Watch for the… oookaaay. I think that you are trying to give me a heart attack! You know what, if I make it out of this without a scratch, I'll buy lunch."

"Free lunch sounds good."

"You wanna turn now. Now!"

"I've got this, Steve."

"I don't know if you've realized but, we have passed that restaurant four times now. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Look, I am not going in circles!"

"You are! Just pick a street and turn left."

"But I don't like making left turns."

"Well, I need you to get over it so we can get where we are going."

"Look, there is a street on the right. I'm going that way."

"Bucky no! That's the way to the interstate."

"That means we will have lots of options once we get on."

"We are never going to get there."

"I'm just taking the scenic route."

"Never once in my life have I thought that construction sites and skyscrapers were picturesque."

"Well, I think you need to have an open mind."

"Well I think you should let me drive. You don't even have a valid license!"

"I'd love to see yours."

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

"You don't have one, do you?"

"I don't drive like a maniac."

"Oh ho, so what's your excuse?"

"I've been busy saving the world and such. Why don't you just pick an exit and we'll find some place to eat."

"I thought we were meeting the others."

"Yeah, well that was half an hour ago."

"It's been that long?"

"Yes! You drove in circles for at least fifteen minutes. I'm actually surprised that no one has called."

"Why don't you check your phone?"

"I didn't hear it."

"That's because I put it on silent."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because I was tired of listening to it ring when you were in the gas station."

"You couldn't have answered? Why didn't you tell me that I'd gotten a phone call?"

"I didn't want to talk to Stark and then I forgot."

"You seem to have remembered fine just now."

"Well, you reminded me."

"'Fourteen missed calls'. Who in their right mind calls someone that many times?"

"Tony, but could you really say he was in a right mind?"

"You know what? I don't want to call him back. I'll blame it on not understanding technology."

"Awesome. Can we eat at Cracker Barrel?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's on the left and I don't want you to have to make one of those left turns that you so hate."

"Ah, you do love me."

"Yeah, Buck, but I'm not paying."

"But you promised!"

"I also left my wallet at home and I spent all the cash from the car at the gas station."

"Really? I think you just leave stuff so I have to take care of you."

"Maybe."

"I'm going to Cracker Barrel."

"Okay, fine with me. Please don't kill me though."

"If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you months ago."

"That's a reassuring thought."

"You are still here aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Oh hey, look at that."

"What?"

"I do have my wallet and this – this is my driver's license."

"Steve, that's your ID card that lets you into the secured rooms at the tower. Mine looks just like it except with my picture."

"I suppose if I ever did speed, I would have some valid reason and I wouldn't be stopping for the police anyhow."

"Tut tut, you plan to break the law then finagle your way out of it. What am I going to do with you?"

"You could start by buying me lunch."

"Are you hurt?"

"Umm…?"

"Are you still in one piece? Did we wreck? Do you have a single scratch on your body?"

"Buck…."

"I think you owe ME lunch. A promise is a promise."

"Yeah and a birthday is a birthday."

"Well yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Happy birthday, Bucko."

"It's my birthday?"

"Yup."

"But I just had my birthday."

"See, funny things about birthdays, they come around every year."

"Huh, I guess that means I have to get you another gift then."

"I don't need anything. Even if I did though, you have a few months."

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"Is that Stark's car?"

"Yup. Looks they made it."

"I don't understand."

"When you were going in circles I figured we'd be late but then you got the hair-brained idea to get on the interstate. That's why I was looking at my phone. I texted to let them know that our plans had changed and your birthday dinner would be here instead."

"You had this all planed out?"

"Only for about three months."

"You are a good friend, pal!"

"Of course. Now let's go inside. I wanna see if they managed to bring your gift in the restaurant."

"What is it?"

"I guess you'll have to get out and see, won't you?"

"Just tell me!"

"Nope"

"Get back in this car this instant, mister!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, you better watch it."

"Bucky."

"What?"

"You can't just leave the keys in the ignition."

"Oh, right."

"Better. Now then, let's go."

Steve puts his arm around Bucky, and he sighs as they walk into the restaurant full of the smiling faces of friends. 'Even though we have our ups and downs, we always have each other,' he thinks.


End file.
